


Body Marks

by purpleswans



Series: Jerza Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jerza Week, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleswans/pseuds/purpleswans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jerza Week 2016 Day 2. </p>
<p>Jellal and Erza are admiring each others tattoos and birthmarks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Marks

**Author's Note:**

> I will stand by my headcanon that it is a birthmark until the end of my days. I just can’t think of any other reason a kid would have a tattoo like that. I’ve considered the possibility of the slavers putting it on him, but since none of the other kids have anything like it I just can’t get behind the idea.
> 
> Warning: There is very slight sexual innuendos towards the end. Not nearly enough to classify this as Mature, but not exactly for 8 year olds either. 

Erza traced the deep crimson design below Jellal’s right eye. She followed the intricate lines to the sharp dead ends, and when she could go no further retraced her steps and started following a different path.

“You seem oddly obsessed with my birthmark today, Erza,” Jellal noted.

“Well, it is an interesting pattern,” she replied, switching over to the curves above his eye. “Does it have any kind of special meaning?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” he answered. “Other than the fact that I was born.”

“But it’s so _visible_.”

“Yes, well, I guess you can imagine how much I was made fun of when I was really young.”

“Oh? You never talk about your life before the tower.”

Jellal shrugged. “What’s there to say? It was life. It was certainly better than being a slave, but it was also very lonely for me. I didn’t have that may friends I was close to.”

“Hm”

“But enough about me. I know that you’ve got some interesting marks on your body.” Jellal moved his hand to her shoulder, where he began to trace the Fairy Tail Guild mark visible in blue there. 

Erza rolled her eyes. “My guild mark isn’t that interesting. It’s just to show the world that I’m a member of Fairy Tail.”

Jellal laughed “As if the whole world doesn’t already know about the famous Fairy Tail S class mage, Erza Scarlet.”

“it’s the principle, Jellal.”

“What’s it supposed to be anyway? It looks like a flame.”

“It’s probably supposed to be a fairy’s tail or something... Look, it’s been in use  since the guild was first founded, so you’d have ask the first master about something like that.”

“In other words, you don’t know.”

Erza’s face was starting to turn red. “Well, what about your own guild mark? It’s like... an S with a scull. What does that mean?”

Jellal scratched his head. “Well, you see, Ultear and Meredy had already come up with it by the time they rescued me, so...”

“In other words, you don’t know either.”

“Well, yes, I suppose. I think the S is supposed to stand for Sorciere, but that’s it.”

“Also, why don’t I see the mark on your body? You’re pretty much the guild master, you of all people should have a guild mark.”

“Oh, I have one, you just can’t see it right now.”

Erza looked up in confusion. “Really? Where?”

Jellal smirked, but his eyes seemed to play a different game entirely. “Would you like to see it?”

For some reason, Erza suddenly felt really nervous. “Um... yes?”

“Let me show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read, Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!


End file.
